Tournament Of Power
by Smyth9605
Summary: King Kai and King Yemma decide to hold a tournament because they are bored with no one threatening to destroy the universe. um, ok, that's really lame. sorry.
1. Bored

I love DBZ, obviously, and this is a story I wrote because I was bored in study hall one day.

I have no idea what a disclaimer is for because the whole point of writing this stuff is for fun, not profit, but just to be safe, I own no DBZ characters and blah blah blah. Anyway, on with the story.

A/N: This story takes place many years after GT ends. I haven't seen all of GT yet so I'm making up that Goku mysteriously disappears after his final fight without a trace. Here I go.

A/N: " " means talking, duh

> means thought

"I'm so bored," stated King Yemma, "Every since Goku defeated the Dark Dragons, there hasn't been a good fight. There hasn't been much of anything.

"Yes, King Yemma, I know exactly what you mean. Even though it meant that the universe was in trouble, I miss all the exciting battles. I don't, however, miss being blow up with my planet," said King Kai with a sad smile. He remembered how mad he had been at Goku, and had yelled himself hoarse at him. If he would have known that Goku would have gone missing without a trace, he would have cherished those moments a little more.

King Kai turned towards the window as a tear started to form in his eyes. He looked towards all the souls flying around the place. Goku, where are you??> he thought.

A spark flew from his antenna's suddenly, and he cried out in shock.

"That power! Could it be?"

King Kai focused his antenna towards Earth and tried to locate the power source.

"King Kai?? King Kai, is everything alright??? KING KAI," yelled King Yemma.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, YOU LOUD-MOUTHED OX!!"

King Yemma fell off his chair and shook the whole castle, his feet sticking into the air and twitching. King Kai refocused himself back to Earth and the unknown, but familiar, energy.

"Goku," King Kai let slide from his mouth in a whisper. Could it really be you?>

King Yemma picked himself up off the floor and repositioned himself in his chair. He opened a drawer and took out one of the spare crystal balls Baba had left him. He used it to look into King Kai's mind and to see what King Kai saw. He about fell out of his chair again.

After several years of nothing, he now saw something he would have never thought possible. Goku was in a forest somewhere, looking just like he had before he went missing. He was cutting down trees with his hands and seeing how fine of sawdust he could make them into. 99.9 of them were so fine that they blew away in the slight breeze before they had a chance to touch the ground. King Yemma couldn't take his eyes off the ball.

"..Yemma…King Yemma….HEY, KING YEMMA!!!" King Kai nearly yelled into his ear, snapping him out of his daze, "Now that I have your attention, I need to get to Earth. Would you please get me some transportation?"

"Of course, just one second…I know just the person," King Yemma pushed the intercom button on his desk, "Would you send up #9605 for me, please?"

"Yes, Sir, one moment," came a female voice from the little green box. Ten seconds later, a door behind King Yemma's desk marked 'H.F.I.L.' started to slowly open. A tall green creature with a long tail and black slitted eyes walked into the room.

"Cell, escort King Kai here to Earth with your instant transmission. But I'm warning you, if you try anything…"

"Don't worry, King Yemma, I have no reason to. I have far too much fun torturing the victims in H.F.I.L. It's even more fun to kill down there because they just come right back. Hahaha," laughed Cell, thinking of how much fun he and Frieza had down there together. He had even learned how to transform from stage to stage from Frieza, which was why he was in his first stage now.

King Kai walked over to Cell and put a hand on his back, shuddering at the touch, "Lets go."

Cell put his index and middle finger to his head and they disappeared in an instant. They reappeared in the middle of a forest. King Kai could hear the sound of trees being smashed nearby.

"Cell, wait here. I don't want to startle Goku with you around."

Cell nodded and watched as King Kai walked towards the sound of the trees.

King Kai came to a small clearing full of sawdust piles all over, but no sign of Goku anywhere.

"Goku? Goku, are you here?"

"Who are you?" came a slightly familiar voice from behind him.

King Kai turned around slowly, and Goku was standing in the path King Kai had just came from. There was no smile on his face, or any sign of recognition. There was just a stony look on his face, one that King Kai couldn't remember ever seeing. In face, he had on a scowl that would have made Vegeta proud.

"I already asked once, and I really hate to repeat myself."

King Kai looked shocked and slightly offended. They had spent a great many centuries together, even though it was only seven Earth years, and Goku didn't even remember him.

"You mean you don't know who I am?"

"If I knew who you were, do you think that I would have asked who you were??"

"It's me, King Kai…Goku, what's wrong with your memory?"

"I'm not Goku, I'm Goten, and how do you know my father?"

Well, that's chapter one. Short, I know, but oh well.

I really don't know if this is good or not, but some of my friends say it's not too bad for my second story. I'm interested in what you think. Review please.


	2. ExCellent Surprise

I still don't own DBZ characters, but as soon as my time machine is finished, that will change.

Ok, here we go.

A/N SS, SS2, SS3, SS4 Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, so on, and so forth

"Excuse me? Goten?"

"Yes, Goten, almost like Goku, but not quite," he said sarcastically.

"But, you look exactly like him…Your hair, your eyes, your build…you could be his twin. Even your Ki signature feels like Goku's."

"Well, could me being his son have anything to do with that?? And just who are you?"

"He..he..never told you..about me?" King Kai looked at him, a kind of hurt in his voice.

"You are the slowest person I have ever met….If he would have told me who you are, would I keep asking you?"

Rude little brat….I should tell Chi-Chi about this.> thought King Kai with a picture of Chi-Chi bopping Goten on the head with that infernal frying pan.

Out loud he said," Well, my name is King Kai, and I'm from Otherworld." He then continued to tell him about how Gohan had been captured by Raditz and clear up to the end of the Cell disaster.

"So, you see, your father and I were pretty close friends."

"Well good for you. At least you got to know him. He was never around for me. Every time I ever needed him, like the first seven years of my life, the Majin Buu problem, the Baby ordeal, Super 17, Dark Dragons, hell, my first date, he was always doing something for everyone else, too busy to hang out with me. Do you have any idea what growing up with Chi-Chi is like?? Gohan was luck he had Goku around to take him to other planets and train with him. As far as I'm concerned, my father has been dead for my entire life."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" asked King Kai, surprised at the sudden hate radiating from the man in front of him.

"With all my heart. And, honestly, I'm glad he's gone."

King Kai was just about to answer when Goten suddenly went flying across the clearing. Cell stood where Goten had moments before, a look of anger and disgust on his face.

"How dare you disrespect Goku like that!!"

King Kai was in total shock. Cell, the CELL, had just clobbered Goten for talking badly about Goku, the person that Cell hated just slightly less than Gohan.

"I loathe your father almost as much as your freaking brother," King Kai's shock faded a little, "but Goku has cleared all the obstacles from my path, leaving the world to me as soon as I escape that infernal H.F.I.L. And for that, I will let no one, and I mean no one, disrespect him like that."

"ME-HAAAA," a blue beam came from the edge of the clearing, aimed straight at Cell, who dodged it at the last second.

Goten walked slowly back into the clearing, a look of pure confidence on his face. "Cell, am I right?"

Cell nodded towards him as Goten walked closer.

"Yeah, you look familiar..Gohan told me about you and how much trouble you gave them. Sad, that SS2 was enough to beat you…How weak you must be. But you look different…not like Gohan described you."

"That is because of a little trick I learned. It's similar to your SS abilities. I, too, can transform at will to become stronger."

They stood there and glared at each other. Goten made the first move.

Goten flew at Cell, and fired and energy ball. He followed right behind it, using it as a diversion to distract Cell. Cell just stood there and watched as the oncoming ball rushed towards him. At the last second, he did a spin move around the ball, letting it continue on it's way, blowing up a part of the forest. This move caught Goten completely off-guard, and Cell took this opportunity to tail-whip Goten to the face. Goten landed on the ground ten yards away. As he got up, he wiped some blood from his mouth where Cell's tail had struck him.

"You'll pay for that," he said.

"Oh, you're scaring me," mocked Cell.

Goten stood up completely and started to power up. Wind began to swirl around him and the sawdust piles were being blown into the air. The wind picked up and swirled the sawdust around Goten, making it hard to see him. Goten let out an angry cry and a shockwave came from inside the swirling sawdust storm, sending all of it flying away from Goten. Goten's hair was a dark gold and his eyes were now green, signifying his SS transformation. Cell looked on with only mild interest.

"Are you quite finished yet?" he asked.

Goten looked slightly bewildered.

Cell's power started to raise and he erupted in a dark green light. When it faded, Cell was transformed into his Android 17 Absorbed form. While in H.F.I.L., Cell had been busy training, making him just as strong as a Super Saiyan 1 in his second form.

"Shall we continue?" Cell asked.

This time, Cell acted first. He fired his own energy ball at Goten and followed right behind it.

How stupid!! He's trying my own attack against me, and I just used it, so it's not like I don't know what he is doing.> thought Goten.

Goten braced himself to jump out of the way, but at the last second, Cell used his instant transmission to teleport behind Goten, and drove his knee into the back of Goten's head. Goten was driven face first into the oncoming energy ball.

"Good-bye, Goten," said Cell as the ball exploded on Goten's face.

Well, there is chapter two.

I probably won't update for a little bit because my friend has chapters 3-8. He forgot to give them back to me. Yeah, like anyone really cared.


End file.
